youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Alissa Violet
Alissa Violet-Marie Butler (Alissa Violet)(born ) is an American Model/Actress/YouTuber that rose to fame through social media apps such as Vine and Instagram. Personal Life Violet was born and raised in Brunswick, Ohio, but later decided to move to Los Angles in order to purse a modelling career. She stated that she had been in love with modelling having seen a Victoria Secret commercial. After being prompted by Jake Paul she bought a one way ticket to LA, where she then met with five modelling agencys (4/5 offered her contracts). In May 2015, she bought a car after being signed with Next Models and moved to LA. Later in 2016, Violet appeared on a TV Show called "The Deleted" where she played the role of a woman called Kylie. History For some time Violet lived in a house with other models when she first moved to LA, but then moved in with fellow YouTuber turned ex- boyfriend Jake Paul . It was then she joined his company "Team 10" along with five other members(Alex Lange, Marcus and Lucas Dobre, Neels Visser, AJ Mitchell). Violet created her YouTube channel in February 2015 and was able to transition from Vine to YouTube pretty easily. She uploaded her first Vlog In October 2016 which was about life in the Team 10 house. Violet also landed the role of a woman named Kylie in a TV Show called "The Deleted", where three unconnected people disappear in LA, this sparks huge concern among a group of young adults who escaped from a cult a few years back. Leaving Team 10, Her Side Of The Story & Diss Tracks In February 2017, Violet left the Team 10 house after Paul had allegedly kicked her out, put a lock on her door and threw her stuff down the stairs. Violet in response decided to eat a meal and write over a mirror in lipstick before she left. Both Paul and Violet took their feud to twitter with him accusing her of being a cheater whilst she accused him of ignoring and belittling her, as well as manipulating her to do what he wanted. In “It’s Everyday Bro ” music video released by Jake Paul and the other “Team 10” members he decides to “diss” Violet along with an old so called “friend” of hers Tessa Brooks- "And you know I kick them out if they aint with the crew Yeah, I'm talking about you, you beggin' for attention. Talking sh*t on Twitter too, but you still hit my phone last night It was 4:52 and I got the text to prove And all the recordings too, don't make me tell them the truth" "....Panera is your home? So, stop calling my phone" Alissa clarified in a reaction video to the song with RiceGum that the text said that she would “always be there” for him no matter what. Violet later teamed up with Rice to make their own diss track called “It’s EveryNight Sis ” which has received over 60 million views. She also starred in Logan Pauls' diss track "The Fall of Jake Paul ". In her video "What you've been waiting for", Violet talks about how they met and how he prompted her move to LA. She stated they were an on and off couple with her being head over heels for him. However all this started to change when Jake Paul began asking her to leave whenever he’d have other girls over. Upon moving into the Team 10 house things began to rapidly deteriorate as Jake Paul would bring home girls night after night whilst telling Violet he still loved her. She also went on to explain his controlling behaviour as he would never let her have a guy friend over and also compiled a list of rules for anyone living in the house. After the video was uploaded, Jake Paul eventually uploaded one, admitting to the mistakes he made throughout their relationship. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers